


As The Stars May Yet Be Tamed

by revanchistsuperstar



Series: The Stardust Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revanchistsuperstar/pseuds/revanchistsuperstar
Summary: Captain Ixaleii Stardust is a woman who has always known what she's about, and when it comes to her desire for multiple partners in her life, not even her naturally jealous husband Corso Riggs can stop her from simply being who she is. Especially when it comes to her newest flame, Republic SIS Agent Theron Shan. Unfortunately for Ixaleii, Theron and Corso alike, the Eternal Empire has no concern for matters of the heart. When Ixaleii is kidnapped, kept frozen in carbonite for five years, and eventually turned into a figurehead for an Alliance created to combat the new Empire, every one of her romantic plans is blown to pieces. Unfortunately for Theron, this also means he has no idea the woman he's falling for is married. This collection of vignettes takes us through Ixaleii and Theron’s blossoming romance, up through her kidnapping by and subsequent escape from the Eternal Empire, and Theron’s coming to grips with his not being the only man that Ixaleii apparently loves.





	As The Stars May Yet Be Tamed

Theron Shan had beautiful eyes. Ixaleii didn’t know why she was just noticing this now, but it was undeniably true. They were a very particular and clear shade of jade green flecked with amber brown which shifted depending on the light, and looking into them was like watching the light of a star peeking out from behind a one of the lush forest planets she’d seen during her many years as a spacer. They contrasted so starkly against his dark brown hair, and coupled with his high cheekbones, strong jaw and full lips he had quite the striking face. Maybe it was that they were entering very new territory in their relationship, maybe it was just that he was staring at her so intently. Hell, maybe it was just the fact that they had both just survived being part of a long and incredibly arduous battle with Theron’s supposedly long dead ancestor. All Ixaleii knew is that she had the feeling that she hadn’t really seen him until this moment.

Captain Ixaleii Stardust was a privateer with the Galactic Republic, and yet she didn’t see how she kept getting herself into these situations, having planets and systems and the entire galaxy depending on her like this. She had always just been a simple soul, and that was very much the way in which she still saw herself. Just your average smuggler captain, yes perhaps a bit richer than the rest, and probably a better pilot, but she had her vices and she had her flaws. This job with Theron, the last thing she had been expecting was for it to turn into another crazy adventure, that was for sure. And Theron’s affection? Well that she had expected even less.

It had started with flirting and a drink in the fleet’s cantina. Ixaleii’s husband Corso, bless his understanding nature, had long since realized that his wife was not a monogamous woman, so when she had expressed interest in Theron, he gave her the go ahead. She had kissed the agent a few times since, but they were about to come to a bridge that they had yet to cross. Theron had led her into the now empty war room, his intentions completely clear. They were about to part ways for who knew how long, and it was obvious that the SIS agent was as keenly aware of this as the Captain was. Hell, in their respective lines of work, it was very possible they might never see each other again.

“Are you sure no one will find us here?” Ixaleii asked, eyeing the open door. The makeshift war room was little more than a metal paddock with a large table in the center, and it didn’t feel incredibly private. Theron must have seen her looking at the door, because he pressed the button to close it.

“Everyone’s leaving, Captain. We’ll be alone for as long as we want.”

“You don’t have to call me Captain, Theron,” she said, trying to keep her tone light. ‘ _That’s what my husband calls me.’_  She added in her thoughts, beating away the guilt that always came along when she was reminded that she hadn’t yet told Theron she was married. Theron smiled and closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her waist. He stared at her once again, and once again Ixaleii couldn’t help but marvel at his gorgeous eyes.

“What should I call you then? Ixaleii? Ix?”

“Ix?” she repeated, amused. “No one’s ever called me that before.”

“I think it suits you,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. Ixaleii felt her eyes close as she lost herself to the feel of his lips. He was a great kisser. So gentle. They were backing up now, and it wasn’t until the backs of her legs hit the conference table that she realized what Theron had in mind. She pulled her mouth away from his so she could speak.

“A table, Theron?” she said dubiously.

“You said you could keep up,” he teased. “It’s better than the ground.”

Ixaleii laughed. She couldn’t argue with that. She reached forwards and undid Theron’s holster belt, placing it on the table, off to the side. Theron smirked and pulled his gloves from his hands, and placed them alongside his belt. He then brought his hands to Ixaleii’s face, stroking it for a moment before removing her large brimmed hat and exposing her mousey, short cropped hair. Ixaleii couldn’t help but blush a bit. Somehow, that left her feeling more exposed than if Theron had removed her shirt. Theron was smiling at her knowingly, running his fingers through her hair, looking at her with admiration. Ixaleii began to undo her own holster belt, mainly to have an excuse to look away. She had just gotten it undone when she felt Theron touch her chin, gently pulling her face up to look at him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said gently, and he kissed her deeply. She dropped her belt and both blasters it held to the ground, wrapping her arms around Theron’s neck and jumping up so she could in turn wrap her legs around his hips as she continued to kiss him deeper and deeper. Theron made gentle sounds of contentment, and she could hear him struggling to peel his jacket from his shoulders. Eventually his arms were around her again, helping to support her weight as she brought her hands to his face and kissed him again and again. She ran her fingers over every bump and ridge of his face, trying to memorize them as best she could. His stubbled jaw line stood out especially. Theron also had two exposed cybernetic implants over his left eyebrow, and they were cool beneath her fingers. Ixaleii knew that he had many more, but luckily for her, he was much more discreet about it than your run-of-the-mill Nar Shadaa slicer with a face full of metal, and if anything the two that showed made him look dashing.

Theron placed her down on the table, removing her jacket as well, hands roaming over her body. He began to massage her breasts through her shirt, smiling into their kisses each time his ministrations earned him a small gasp or moan. He pulled his lips from hers and began to kiss at her neck, making Ixaleii whimper. He knew what he was doing, that was for damn sure.

Suddenly, she felt Theron’s lips pull away from her skin, and Ixaleii made a small noise indicating her displeasure. His hands were on her shoulders, thumbs moving in gentle circles, but the sensation wasn’t the same.

“What?” he said, laughing a bit. “I just want to look at you some more.”

Ixaleii felt her stomach jump at that statement, and she was very aware now of how his eyes were scanning over her, taking her in. He reached out one hand to touch her face, tracing his fingers over her cheekbones and her lips. His fingers were so light upon her skin, it made Ixaleii eager to know what they could do on the rest of her body. She didn’t have to wait long for this, as Theron, seemingly reading her mind, had used his other hand to unzip her shirt just enough so that he could slip his fingers beneath it to tease her nipples. Ixaleii moaned full-throatedly.

Determined now to not be the only one making such noises, Ixaleii ran her hands down his chest and then slipped her hands underneath his shirt at the hemline, running her palms over his skin. Ixaleii was particularly struck then by how much it was a shame that they didn’t have time or lodgings for anything more intimate or more- well, naked. She had her suspicions that Theron would look heavenly spread out naked on top of the sheets of her large bed back on her ship, but it seemed that for now, she’d have to save that image in her mind as fantasy fuel for later. Ixaleii went then to the waistband of Theron’s pants. She undid the fastenings, and ran her palm over his erection through the fabric a few times before taking it out into the open and beginning to stroke it. Theron let out a stuttering gasp, and Ixaleii felt him spurt a little bit of precum into her palm. She laughed, and began to work him with everything she had, using the loose skin of his foreskin to aid her. Theron was becoming flustered now, having to pause between kisses to moan and gasp. It only egged Ixaleii on to stroke him even more expertly, and eventually he grabbed at her wrist urging her to stop.

“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop that,” he said, out of breath and tugging now at her pants so he might get them around her ankles. “And I don’t want to. Not yet. Lean back, Ix.”

Ixaleii complied, and as she lay back on the table, she thought she knew what was coming. Theron pulled off one of her boots so that he could remove her pants better and spread her legs further, and Ixaleii shivered when he ran a finger over her labia. She was completely shocked though when she felt Theron’s tongue touch her clit, and she couldn’t help but cry out and twist her fingers into his hair as he grabbed hold of her thigh and pressed a wet kiss to the lips between her legs. He began to eat her out skillfully, using his tongue in ways Ixaleii wasn’t sure she could have predicted he would. He alternated broad strokes of his tongue with precise movements using just the tip, teased and sucked on her clit and labia and even plunged his tongue in further inside her. Theron scratched his blunt nails up and down the inside of Ixaleii’s thighs and moaned heartily, making Ixaleii shudder. The fact that he was getting off on giving her pleasure like this was probably the sexiest thing he had done yet.

“Theron,” she gasped, twisting her fingers further into his hair and tensing her thighs. “Oh please make me come, I want to come for you.”

He heard her. Theron directed all of his attention then to her clit, fluttering his tongue over it with just enough pressure to send the waves of pleasure crashing through Ixaleii. She came shortly after, her thighs gripping Theron’s head until it was just too intense, and she had to pull him up by his hair for a sloppy kiss. He was so hard; she could feel his cock brushing against her thigh, hot and heavy. He reached a hand between his legs and began to stroke it a bit. As pulled his lips away from her, and brought his mouth in close to her ear, Ixaleii shivered with anticipation. She knew he wanted to feel her now.

“Do you want me inside you?” he asked, and Ixaleii nodded vigorously, hoping he would understand just how eager she was to have this. Finally. He stood up straight, smirking a bit, pulling his pants down enough to expose his erection fully. He positioned himself between her thighs, the head of his cock pressed against her still sensitive opening. When Theron guided himself inside her, Ixaleii couldn’t help but shudder. Theron moaned at that, and she felt a thrill shoot through her body. The man sure made some amazing sounds.

“Oh damn, you feel so good,” he said breathlessly, and Ixaleii bit her lip in eager expectation. He placed his hands on her hips, digging his fingers in slightly, and began to move.

Theron’s thrusts were slow at first, but he steadily picked up speed, his fingers digging deeper into her flesh with each thrust. Overcome with pleasure, Ixaleii hardly even knew what to do. She writhed beneath him, gasping, moaning, her hands grabbing first at his fingers, and then at his shoulders. She pulled Theron’s face towards hers, desperate to kiss him, which only made his thrusts go deeper and deeper, causing her to lose more and more composure. The Captain kissed whatever she could reach, his lips, his jaw, his neck. Theron was breathing so heavily now, sweat beading on his forehead as he continued to thrust. Just as she felt herself starting to come again, Theron cried out. They came together, shouting each other’s names.

Bracing himself on weak, trembling arms, Theron stood there, leaning over his lover, still inside her. He tried to catch his breath, laughing shakily.

“Just like I thought,” he said, obviously amused. “Good at everything.”

Ixaleii couldn’t help but laugh either. Theron pulled out, and sat beside her on the table, lying back so that he could regain his composure. He reached for her hand, squeezing it, laughing still. Ixaleii closed her eyes, trying to revel in it for just a few moments more. This was what she wanted, not the stupid heroics bullshit. But she supposed that it was the stupid heroics bullshit that had brought her to Theron in the first place. After a few minutes of lying there, both silent, Theron leaned over and kissed her once again.

“I am realizing a major flaw in our lovemaking here, though” he said.

“Speak for yourself; I thought it was damn good,” she protested, and Theron laughed.

“We forgot something to clean up with, Ix,” he said. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Second largest pouch on my holster belt, there should be a few cloths I use to polish my blasters. Don’t worry, they’re clean.”

Theron went to the retrieve them, and after gently cleaning them both up, he helped Ixaleii dress herself again, smiling at her all the while. Ixaleii pulled his coat onto his shoulders as he fastened up his pants, and he paused then to kiss her then. He smiled at her as he pulled away, gently running his thumb over her cheekbone.

“So,” he said. “When can I see you again?”

“You can see me whenever you want, Theron,” she said with a smile. “I am only ever a holo call away.”

He kissed her again.

“I like that thought.”

Theron reached then for his holster belt, and buckled it, then pulled his gloves back on. Finally, he reached for Ixaleii’s hat, and placed it atop her head.

“C’mon,” he said, grinning hazily, his brilliant green-brown eyes sparkling. “Let’s go see what’s next for the best in the Republic.”

——

_Five years later_

Focus was not something Theron Shan typically found himself low on, but this night he found it especially difficult. All he could think of was the Captain- Commander- whatever she was now. Those green eyes kept dancing in front of every report he tried to read, her bubbly laughter and witty remarks kept replaying in his head. He was in too deep, and any ghost of a chance he’d had to get any work done that night had died when she’d kissed him earlier in the cantina. Resigning himself to failure, Theron took out his holocommunicator, and punched in Ixaleii’s frequency. He only hoped that she was still up.  

Sighing, Theron sat back before he hit send. That he even had the ability to call her and wonder about an answer was a luxury that he’d not had for five years. When he’d met Ixaleii back then, he’d been a young hotshot. Now he was closer to 40 than 30, and weary beyond his years. So much had happened in between their carefree flirtations and consummating their relationship on Yavin 4. There had been Ziost for one thing. That had been horrifying. The Emperor had leeched the life out of the entire planet, not even the microbes in the soil had survived. And they hadn’t been able to stop it. In fact, Theron had only managed to make it a lot worse. Then after that had come the attack on Darth Marr’s spaceship, when Ixaleii had been captured by Valkorion, the Sith Emperor reborn as the leader of Zakuul. Theron still had nightmares imagining the ordeal she must have gone through. He’d read enough reports from eyewitnesses in the escape pods. The ship had been torn to shreds. That the Captain and Marr even lived to become prisoners was nothing short of a miracle. And then there were the five years that followed, the five that Ixaleii had spent slowly dying of hibernation sickness while he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Zakuul invading. The Republic falling to pieces. His mother, the Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan, all but vanishing. It had been a lot. And every day, he’d though of Ixaleii, a frozen block being held by Zakuul’s new Emperor, the cruel and domineering Arcann. He’d needed her so badly, but Lana had told him that there was no way he could help in her rescue plans. Theron, and his talents as a spy, had been needed elsewhere. And so that’s what he’d tried to keep focused on. It had been the most difficult thing he’d ever done in his life.

Now the Captain was free. Apparently she had been for several weeks, but the Sith responsible for her rescue, Lana Beniko, had only just deemed it important to let him know. It wasn’t as if he expected the Sith to understand matters of the heart, and the fact that he and Ixaleii were involved wasn’t exactly common knowledge, but nonetheless, it stung. Mostly because he’d been terrified that Ixaleii would take it to mean he was no longer interested. He’d sent her a letter, for when she woke up, confessing just how much he cared for her, but that had been so long ago. He had been so happy to find the new Alliance Commander just as excited to see him as he had been to see her. Even happier when she’d kissed him. But now he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d reunited with her a bit more completely.

He hit send on the holocommunicator. It rang exactly once before Ixaleii picked up.

“Theron?” she said, sounding absolutely joyous, and looking it too, as much as one could as a fuzzy blue projection. “I knew you had to be kidding about organizing meetings.”

“Well I did give it a try,” he admitted. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh, you’ve missed me that much, huh?” she said coyly, but Theron felt his stomach twist.

“Ix, you’re all I’ve been thinking about for years,” he said plainly. Ixaleii’s face fell.

“I keep forgetting how long it’s been for you,” she said. “Ziost was only a few weeks ago for me.”

“……Are you up to anything right now, or can I come see you?”

“Just looking over my ship. I still can’t believe you found her.” Theron smiled to himself. He knew how much the XS Freighter meant to the Captain, which is why he’d been so determined to get the ship back. It hadn’t been easy. Apparently the Republic had impounded it over some sort of legal dispute, and finding any sort of legal records within the Republic right now was like finding a processor chip in a gondark’s nest. “You can come meet me here if you’d like, I’m almost done.”

“I’m on my way,” he said immediately. “See you soon, Ix.”

“Don’t keep me waiting long, Theron.”

She hung up, leaving Theron to take one final look around his office. He’d have time to throw himself into his work later. It wasn’t every day that the most amazing woman you’d ever met came crashing back into your life like this.

It didn’t take him more than a few minutes to reach the landing pad where the ship was docked, the base wasn’t especially big. He climbed up the stairs to the door slowly, taking a few moments to breathe in the night air and steady himself. It was beautiful out. Odessen truly was one hell of a find. He’d have to thank Lana later for choosing a planet with such a mild climate.

When Theron entered the ship, it felt oddly empty. The lights were dim, and it was quiet. And cold. He felt a shiver begin to run down his spine. Perhaps he was just paranoid, but he didn’t like it. A bit shaken, he called out to the empty ship.

“Hello? Ix? Ixaleii, are you there?” His voice echoed and bounced off the metal surrounding him.

“In here, Theron!” she replied, and he felt the relief flood him. Yup. Paranoid. Being a spy did do that to you.

He followed the sound of her voice down the hall and found the door to a chamber on his right emanating a soft glow. It was a sizeable room with a large bed, on which Ixaleii was currently seated, engrossed in a datapad of some sort. She was more casually dressed than Theron had ever seen her before, in a loose fitting tunic almost reminiscent of a Jedi’s, and simple cloth leggings. She had a flask of blue wine on the table beside her, a small glass in her free hand.  Her face was illuminated by the blue light of the datapad, and he took a moment to stand at the door and admire her. Others might have said she was a plain woman, but Theron would defy every single one of them. She had a round face, and her soft, full cheeks were covered with freckles. Her small button nose was a wonder to watch wrinkle when she laughed, and her small, yet full lips were wonderful to kiss. And then there were her eyes, jade green and always so full of laughter and wit. Theron was sure he’d never met a more charismatic woman in his life. Perhaps that was part of what made her so attractive. Over her right eye there was a long, thin scar that Theron hadn’t yet been brave enough to ask her about, but that gave her face a completely unique quality, and solidified her status as woman to be reckoned with. Her hair was ash brown and cropped short, completely slicked back except for two tails which Ixaleii let fall in front of her pierced ears, each of which sported three large and ornamental metal piercings. When she realized he was there, she looked up, a smile breaking over her face and making her eyes light up in the low light. Theron felt his stomach flutter. He was so lucky to have her back.

“Theron!” she said happily. “Here, join me. Do you want some wine? Please, take your boots off, stay a while.”

He smiled, and made his way over to the bed. He sat on the edge, removing his boots as she had asked, and then his coat, which he placed at the foot of the bed. Ixaleii was grinning now, and she placed her glass of wine on the bedside table as she waited for Theron to come settle himself in next to her. He put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head gently.

“What are you reading there?” he asked, and Ixaleii made a face.

“Eye witness accounts from the Zakuul invasion, I figure I need to know more about who I’m up against. Not exactly cheerful stuff.” Theron couldn’t help but laugh softly at her response.

“And I thought I was the workaholic,” he said.

“That’s because you are Theron,” she teased. “There’s a difference between reading about what happened to the galaxy while you were a frozen slab of carbonite and letting your girlfriend spend her first night seeing you again after five years alone because you’re reading intelligence reports and setting up meetings that aren’t even time sensitive.”

“Okay, point taken.” He took the datapad from her hands and placed it next to the wine on the bedside table. “I’m here now though. That should count for something.”

Ixaleii smiled at him, and Theron felt his face go hot. He leaned in and kissed her lips, as gently as he could at first, then deepening a little when he heard her sigh with contentment. Her lips felt like heaven against his own, and when he extended his tongue to run it gently over them, she tasted just as good. He pulled away slowly, gazing into her eyes steadily, his hand coming up to touch her face.

“So you’re my girlfriend,” he said, quietly. “That’s official now? I’m allowed to say that?”

“Yes, Theron,” she giggled.

“Good.”

“I mean, you do care about me after all. I read that letter, Theron. You… That was really sweet of you, I hope you know that.” Theron felt his ears heating up, and he knew they were turning bright red. “I know you think you’re not good at relationships, but you’ve been pretty damn good to me.”

“I could be better,” he said. “I’m not exactly proud of the fact that it took five years for us to rescue you. Or those weeks after Yavin 4 where I practically ignored you.”

“You apologized for that though,” she pointed out. “After Ziost.”

“I did,” Theron admitted.  He sighed, squeezing her gently and leaning back against the headboard. “I’m just so used to being alone. You’re, uh… you’re the first woman I’ve really been seriously involved with. Ever.”

That seemed to throw the Captain, and she shot him a completely incredulous look, complete with a raised eyebrow.

“But you’re gorgeous Theron! Just…. How?” Theron felt himself going redder still, wondering if by now he looked like a zabarak.

“Well, you know…” he mumbled. “Workaholic.”

Ixaleii let out a low whistle.

“I must be pretty damn special,” she said.

“You are,” Theron said resolutely. “Believe me Ix, you really are.”

“How about this then,” Ixaleii said, reaching over to pour another glass of wine. She handed it to Theron, and picked up her own. “Since you think that I am so special, and I for one am inclined to agree, how about you let me sit here and drink my favourite wine while you tell me some sort of thrilling story from your past? Or you could rub my shoulders, I’m not picky. I just wanted to give you an option where you’re allowed to drink too.”

Theron laughed.

“Your favourite, huh? I’ll have to keep that in mind. It’s Tarul wine, right?” He tasted it. “That’s pretty damn good.”

“Yeah, it’s from Naboo. Corso found this merchant at the market in Coruscant that always had it stocked, he used to pick it up for me. I was lucky to find a few cases in one of my smuggling compartments, I doubt that merchant exists anymore.”

“Corso. He was one of your shipmates, right? Tall guy, dreads. Wore a lot of armor. Had a lot of guns.”

“The very same,” Ixaleii confirmed, taking a large sip from her glass. Theron picked up on the wistful tone to her voice immediately.

“I hope you know I am looking for them as hard as I can. Your crew. You taught them well, they know how to lie low. Their trails all go completely cold after the ship is confiscated. And yet not a single one of them seems to be dead, from what I can tell.”

“I just hope they’re all right,” she sighed.

“I’m sure they are,” Theron said as encouragingly as he could manage, giving Ixaleii a light squeeze. He took another sip of wine. “So, you wanted a story? I’m afraid I don’t have many.”

“You were in the SIS for how many years, and you expect me to believe you don’t have any stories?”

Theron laughed.

“Well not many that are worth telling, Ix.” He swirled the wine around his cup, watching the blue liquid and how it seemed to shimmer slightly. He wasn’t about to bore her prattling on about something like facing down Darth Mehkis or the Ascendant Spear. There were painful memories attached with so many of his greatest accomplishments, and he’d rather those memories stay in the past, where they belonged. “I haven’t really had a great life. You’ve been one of the serious bright spots. My childhood was downright depressing, and since then, it’s been a pretty long trail of disheartening ops and fighting wars.”

“I’m sorry Theron,” Ixaleii said. “I didn’t mean—”

“Don’t apologize, Ix, I’ve done all right for myself, all things considered. I have you, for one.”

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me,” she said with a smirk.

“Maybe I am,” Theron conceded. He kissed her. “Finish that wine, beautiful, I think I know now how I’d like to spend the night.”

“Does this plan include both of us being significantly more naked? Because I am totally all right with that.”

Theron laughed, and pressed another kiss to her temple.

“Am I that easy to figure out?”

They each finished their glasses of wine fairly quickly after that, and as soon as the glasses were set aside, Theron pulled the Captain onto his lap, and began to kiss her slowly and deeply. She immediately went to pull off his shirt, and he let her gladly, loving the way her hands felt on his skin.

“Hmmm,” she said, making Theron’s eyebrow raise.

“Hmmm?” he repeated. “What do you not like what you see?”

“Oh no, Theron believe me, it’s…” She paused to look him over hungrily, biting her lip, which made Theron’s stomach flip. “You have a nice body. I just was… I dunno expecting more in the way of like, burns? Blaster scars? Like do you never get shot?”

“Well not if I can help it, no,” he chuckled. She traced over the one that he did have, a small vibroblade cut over his left pectoral that had healed silvery white. “I’ve been punched more times than I can count, broken bones… What, are you saying you have more scars than me?” Ixaleii snorted.

“You have that right, slick,” she said.

“How’d you get this one?” he asked, running his thumb over the one on her face, and pressing a few tender kisses along its length.

“Shrap bomb. Piece of flying durasteel grazed me, I was lucky.”

He nodded, running his hand down the right side of her neck, slipping a hand under her tunic and pulling it down over her shoulder. There was another scar on her collarbone, blotchy, red and angry. He pressed his lips to it as well.

“This one?” he asked, his lips hovering just over the scar tissue. He continued to kiss her skin softly, his lips trailing down towards her newly exposed breast.

“That’s a funny st-story AH-actually,” she stammered, gasping as Theron took her nipple into his mouth and massaged her breast with his hand. He almost let a moan escape then. Her breasts were apparently just like the rest of her: small, but perfect. “Actually not from a-ohsweetmaker- from a fight at all, I g-got…  _oh._  I got it f-ff-from a swoop bike accid-  _Theron._ ”

He grinned, pulling the tunic completely from her right side, exposing three or four more scars on her arm and back, and he asked about all of them, pressing his lips to each of them in turn, and listening to her try to respond as he kissed and sucked at her skin, massaging her body with both his hands now. She was getting very flustered, her pale skin flushing a beautiful shade of pink. Theron could feel his pants starting to get significantly tighter in the crotch region. He loved watching Ixaleii become so turned on and overwhelmed. He went to pull her tunic completely from her body, and was looking for another scar when Theron saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. There was one unlike the others, a huge raised area of scar tissue about the size of his fist on the left side of Ixaleii’s abdomen. His eyes went a little wide, and he went to touch it lightly, and then looked around to her back to confirm his suspicions. There was a matching scar on the other side.

“Ix, how the hell…?”

“Lightsaber, it looks worse than it was,” she said dismissively. Theron wasn’t convinced.

“You were impaled!” he said incredulously. “You’re lucky to still be walking!”

“It missed all the major organs and my spine, and lightsaber wounds cauterize instantly, so I didn’t lose any blood. Lana and Senya were able to patch me up pretty quickly. And having Valkorion rattling around my skull doing his best to keep his meat vessel alive and kicking probably didn’t hurt.”

“This was  _recent?_ ” Ixaleii shrugged, not exactly the response he was looking for. “Who…? How…?”

“It was Arcann, okay?” she said, sounding a little prickly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Theron continued to eye the wound, not sure if he wanted to let this drop. He felt Ixaleii touch his face, and he looked up. Those green eyes could give one hell of a stare down.

“Theron,” she said warningly. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

She kissed him then, first his lips, and then moving to his jawline and down his neck.

“I know you are, Ix, you have to understand,” he said she trailed kisses down his chest, towards his stomach. “It’s been really hard not having you here, not knowing if- if- oh sweet Maker above  _Ixaleii yes_.”

She had undone the fly of his pants now and was sucking eagerly at the head of his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through Theron’s body. He fought to keep from bucking up into her mouth, and reached desperately to get his pants pulled down further so she might have better access. Ixaleii saw him struggling, and obliged him by pulling the pants down over his hips and to his ankles, where Theron easily kicked them off. Ixaleii had taken him completely into her mouth now, and it felt so damn good, Theron had to bite his lip and grab fistfuls of sheets to try to keep his composure.  She had one hand gripping the base of his shaft, the other cupping his balls, and it felt amazing. She began to suck at him more vigorously, while simultaneously running her hand up and down his shaft to meet her lips. Her tongue made frequent visits to his frenulum, causing him to writhe and moan, his hands covering his eyes and twisting up into his own hair. He hardly knew what to do, where to touch. He reached one hand down to stroke Ixaleii’s hair, gasping as she once again ran her tongue over the sensitive ridge on the underside of the head.

“Ixaleii, you are so good at this,” he moaned breathlessly, letting her continue to pleasure him. Theron knew he was gone. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his cock, threatening to blossom into a full blown orgasm at any moment. He tightened his grip on Ixaleii’s hair, gasping out her name as she ran her tongue over and over that spot, that ridge that drove him crazy. “ _IX_ , Ix I am going- I.. I’m…” He couldn’t even finish before he was coming into her mouth, his back arching and his thigh muscles twitching erratically. With each jolt of his cock he cried out. “IX! Ix! Oh, Ix.  Ix, yes.  _Ohhh.”_

She finally pulled her lips off of him, and Theron was hazily aware of her removing her leggings and coming up to lay her head beside his on the pillow. He pulled her over for a kiss, deep, slow and simmering. Her tongue tasted faintly of his come. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close so he could feel her warm body against his. There could be no paradise greater than this feeling. Theron laid his head back on Ixaleii’s pillows, blowing air out his mouth and trying to regain some semblance of composure.

“You good?” she asked, obviously amused.

“Just give me a second,” he said, eyes closed. “I’m usually good for at least round two.”

“At least?”

Theron laughed.

“My record’s five.”

“No fucking way…” she breathed. She let out a low whistle, and mouthed the word “five” in disbelief. “Theron, you’re making me wish we’d had a lot more sex.”

“You and me both,” he said, chuckling slightly. Theron kissed her again, then, running his fingers down her spine, and back up her curves. She was so slight, and yet, so,  _so_  incredibly strong. It made him marvel at her all that much more, having seen her in combat and knowing what she was capable of. The Captain was an amazing woman, and he just wanted her to be so incredibly happy. It was so hard, knowing the sort of chaos and danger that was swirling around them in the galaxy right now, knowing that this happiness they shared in her bed could only last them for so long. But that’s what made it even more important to Theron that Ixaleii felt like a goddess beneath his hands. Their time on Yavin 4 had been so rushed, so desperate. Hell, he’d fucked her on a table, he hadn’t even gotten her clothes all the way off. You didn’t get much more down and dirty than that. He wanted this time to be different. Theron wanted it to last.

 “You all right there?” she asked, giving him and odd look, and Theron knew he must have spaced out a bit.

“Yeah,” he said, giving his head a slight shake. “Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“Better not be about some intelligence report,” she said teasingly. Theron smiled, and shot her a look of mock irritation.

“No,” he said. “Not when I have you in front of me like this.” Theron touched her face, running his fingers down her cheek gently, planting a sweet and loving kiss on her lips. “Lay back, Ixaleii.”

She did as he requested, and Theron ran his hands down her body to her hips. He massaged the flesh of her waist, and ran his thumbs gently over her hip bones. Starting at her chin, Theron pressed slow, gentle kisses in straight line down Ixaleii’s body, over her throat, between her breasts, down her stomach to just above her pubic bone. He moved his hands up to her breasts, squeezing them slowly, and paying special attention to her now hard nipples. He smiled as she sighed happily, and pressed a teasing kiss to her clitoris, making her shudder and gasp. Theron ran his tongue over it a few times, relishing in Ixaleii’s very vocal response to the stimulation, but then pulled away, turning his mouth’s attention instead to her lips. She whimpered into his kisses, but he quieted her.

“Shhh, I’ve got you beautiful,” he whispered, one had running down her body, between her thighs. The other he let snake up behind her neck, into the base of her hairline there. He used his fingers to spread Ixaleii’s labia, smiling when he felt how wet she was. He kissed her deeply. Slowly. Reverently. As he used his fingers to run circles over her clit, Theron tried to express all of his emotions, his passion, his affection, how  _damn_ much he had missed her, all of it into the deep, slow kisses he lavished upon her mouth. Ixaleii was gasping and keening now, and he knew she had to be close. He increased the pressure as speed with which he rubbed at her clit, and was overjoyed when she went rigid and cried out his name. He held her as she shook through her orgasm, his fingers maintaining the steady pressure on her clit until she pulled her wrist away, telling him the sensation was becoming too intense. He let her lay there, limp in his arms, making the occasional sound of contentment, just enjoying her presence for a few moments. When she started to touch him again, her hands coming around to roam over his back, Theron knew she was ready for more.

“Here face me,” he said, getting Ixaleii to lie on her side, their faces close. He was hard again, and he was sure she could feel his erection brushing against her, drooling just slightly. She kissed him, obviously anxious to feel him in any way she could, so Theron wasted no time in pulling her thigh over his hips, spreading her open just enough so he’d be able to enter her. “Do you want me inside you, Ix? Is that what you want tonight?”

“Theron, please, yes” Ixaleii said breathlessly, and he couldn’t help but smile. He reached between his own legs now for his cock, and guided it into her slowly. She was warm, and wet, and just perfect. Theron moaned, and felt her walls twitch around him. He was just about to move when a thought flew into his head, unbidden, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted to think of in the bedroom: His mother.

“Theron, what is it?” Ixaleii asked, sensing his discomfort. “Are you okay?”

“….I’m sorry, I just… I probably should have asked earlier. There’s no chance of you getting pregnant, right?” His face burned, but if there was one thing he knew he never wanted in his life it was a love child. He’d been one, after all, and with this war…

“Theron, here,” she said reassuringly, guiding his fingers to a place on the right side of her lower abdomen. Theron could just feel it beneath her skin, rectangular, hard, slightly raised.

“An implant?” he asked, relief flooding through his body. Ixaleii nodded. “Okay. Good. Sorry, I know that didn’t do much for the mood, I just…”

“It’s okay,” she said gently.  “I understand why that’s important to you.”

He nodded, trying not to blush too much. Ixaleii kissed him, and it was easy enough then to lose himself once again to her lips. He started to move inside her, the position allowing him to thrust slowly, barely doing much more than rocking, and still feel the pleasure coursing through his body as if he were pounding into her. Ixaleii seemed to be enjoying it too, if her gasps and gentle moans were any indication. He gripped her face, lips hovering over hers, trembling a bit. Theron was getting close. He could scarcely believe it, but he could feel his testicles drawing in close to his body, and he knew that meant orgasm wasn’t far behind. She was just so warm, so wonderful. She was running her hands over his back and his shoulders and his head, her chest was pressed against his. There were so many sensations; Theron could feel himself starting to lose control. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath starting to become more and more labored. He could feel the sweat starting to trickle down his spine, and Theron had to brace his hands against her shoulders for support. Her eyes were closed, but he wanted to see them, he wanted Ixaleii to see  _him._

“Look at me,” he breathed. “Look at me, Ix, please.”

Her eyes flew open immediately, and the green of them was just so intense, so close, so piercing. What he wasn’t expecting, however, were the words that came out of Ixaleii’s mouth next.

“Theron your eyes are so beautiful.”

The distraction was enough to allow Theron’s orgasm to blindside him then, and what little rhythm he had dissolved completely as he felt himself empty into her, moaning loudly. She came not long after that, her walls rippling around him and prolonging his orgasm just that little bit more. As they both came down, they fell limp in each other’s arms, laying there very still and very quiet for several minutes. Theron was completely dazed. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever had sex like that in his entire life. Amazing what could happen when you’d missed someone so fiercely.

He didn’t want the moment to end, but Ixaleii eventually stirred, moving her body so that he slid out of her and she was lying beside him. She kissed his cheek, and reached to pull her sheets up around them both.

“Move over, I’m in the wet spot,” she said, and Theron laughed. It was such an incongruous statement to the intense lovemaking they’d just shared, he wasn’t exactly sure how to react.

“I mean, we could clean it up,” he provided, moving over nevertheless, but Ixaleii shook her head.

“It’s a big bed, and I just want lay here with you all night right now.”

Theron pulled her over so she was in his arms instead, her head on his chest. This was good. This was something he could get used to.

“The feeling’s mutual,” he said with a hazy smile. “You enjoy yourself?”

“……It’s good having you back, Theron,” she said, which wasn’t really a response to his question, but Theron understood its meaning. “I wish we could have had times like this before… Before I went away.”

Theron sighed, and squeezed her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he said softly.

“I know,” Ixaleii replied.

They were quiet after that, and Theron fell asleep quickly. Two orgasms in so little time did that to you. When he awoke in the morning to see Ixaleii in his arms, sleeping peacefully, it took him several moments to realize and remind himself that he wasn’t still dreaming.

——

Captain Ixaleii Stardust, or the Commander as she was better known these days, was not a woman whose composure was broken easily. It was something she prided herself in. But she had to admit, hearing the words “I found Corso Riggs” come out of Theron Shan’s mouth? That? That had thrown her.

“Tell me everything, tell me now!” she’d demanded, and Theron had done so immediately, with not a single word of either teasing or protest. He knew that this meant the world to her, he knew her better than anyone in the Alliance. But even he didn’t know the whole of it. Ixaleii felt her stomach twist with guilt. There was so much that Theron didn’t know. So much she was going to have to tell him.

‘ _That’s for another time_ ,’ she told herself, pushing the thought away. Corso was who she needed to be focused on now. Corso Riggs. Her husband.

That Corso had been so hard to track down was almost sort of mind boggling to the Captain. He’d sent her a message while she was still frozen, its contents were very clear. “Meet me at Port Nowhere.” It had been so straightforward. And so she did. She went to Port Nowhere, sent him a holo like he’d asked. She’d asked everyone in the damn space station about him. Nothing. Ixaleii waited for days, but when she finally got a message back saying the holonet ID she was trying to reach was no longer in service, she finally left. She returned to her Alliance, heartbroken and defeated. Only Theron had picked up on how down she was. And he promised her then he’d put as many resources as possible into finding the man. That had been months ago. Now, finally, they had results.

Once again, she was at Port Nowhere, but this time she knew Corso would be there when she walked into the cantina. Theron had arranged the meeting, some sort of pretense about needing Corso’s militia experience, and it was the Agent who Corso thought he was meeting. Theron had insisted upon that, saying that if Arcann or the Eternal Emprire were intercepting her holos, she wouldn’t be safe once they knew where she was. The thought of only a door being between her and her husband was enough to make Ixaleii feel like she needed to lay down or have a stiff drink. Five and a half years… So much could happen in that time. Who knew if he even still loved her? What if he’d found someone else? It wasn’t as if she was in a place to be jealous, considering her relationship with Theron and the arrangement of openness her and Corso had in their marriage (one that was almost entirely for Ixaleii’s benefit). But she wasn’t sure if she knew how to live her life without Corso at this point. The few months she’d had to spend without him had been cruel. She wanted him back so badly.

She walked into the cantina, stomach churning, scanning for him amongst the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of a familiar mop of dreadlocks atop the head of a man at the bar. That was him. He wasn’t wearing his usual armor, but instead a more casual outfit of blue pants and a brown leatheris jacket, but apart from his clothing, he hadn’t changed a bit. Ixaleii made her way through the crowd and sat beside him. He didn’t turn to look at her. So she decided to speak, raising her voice a bit so he could hear her over the crowd noise.

“So word is you’re a man who knows how to treat a lady right,” she said as nonchalantly as she could muster. He snorted, beginning to turn towards her.

“You heard correct, but sorry sweetheart, I have a wife, and she’s most beautiful woman in the gal—”

Corso was finally facing her, and when he saw her his voice died in his throat. He stared at her, and Ixaleii stared back. He was in shock, that much was clear by his wide eyes and gaping mouth. But his brown skin, his high cheekbones and broad nose, his scars and his laugh lines… Ixaleii felt her whole body go numb. It was him. It was really him.

“You still think I’m that beautiful?” she said in a small voice. Corso bit his lip, his brow furrowing as if he might cry.

“Captain,” he said, voice choked with emotion. “You’re…”

“Alive. Yes Corso. I am.”

He lunged forward and kissed her, hard, their teeth colliding and faces mashed into one another’s. Everyone was staring, but Corso didn’t seem to care. He stood, pulling her into his arms, holding her closer than he ever had. She heard him sob, felt his tears on her cheeks. Finally, he pulled away, wiping furiously at his eyes.

“I  _knew_ ,” he said. “I always knew. Risha said I should just move on, but I could never give up on ya, Captain.” He drew a hand down her face, touching her almost as if she were made of precious jewels.

“Do you want to talk more on the XS?” she asked, wanting so badly to finally be alone with him again, after all this time.

“I would love nothing more,” Corso said, offering his arm for her to take.

“Good,” Ixaleii said, taking it.

“So I take it Theron Shan isn’t coming to meet me then?” Corso asked when they were out of the cantina. Ixaleii laughed.

“Yeah no, I’m sorry. I couldn’t risk someone intercepting the message and knowing where I was headed. I don’t really have the luxury of being where I please anymore, Corso. I have too much responsibility.”

“What do you mean?”

“Corso, I’m commander of the Alliance,” she said bluntly.

“No way.” His eyes were as big as dinner plates. He let out a low whistle. “How did you pull that off?”

“The Eternal Empire made me into a bit of a martyr. And apparently people like me. So it only seemed natural at the time.” Corso slowed to a stop, staring at the ground, his eyes far away. “Corso?” the Captain asked, concerned.

“Is that why you haven’t been able to find me for five years?” he asked, unmistakably hurt. Ixaleii felt her heart rend.

“No,” she protested. “No, Corso. Never. I was in carbonite. I only just escaped a few months ago. Lana, the Sith we worked with on Rishii with Theron? She freed me from a…. well, a sort of prison on Zakuul. Believe me Corso, I have not stopped searching for you since I’ve been able to. Theron was even looking before I was thawed. You weren’t easy to find, Corso. You’re too good at laying low.”

Corso gave her a look that might have been either pity or anger, but that definitely was upset. She just wasn’t sure who with.

“I’ll kill them for that,” he said, not a trace of his normal cheer in his demeanor. It was chilling. “The Eternal Empire? They just gave me the fire to take them down single handedly.” Seeing the concerned look on his wife’s face, Corso smiled. “Later though, later,” he said reassuringly. “Right now it’s just you and me.”

Ixaleii nodded, and they kept walking towards the docking bays.

“So you said you have your ship?” Corso asked, a bit incredulous. “How’d you manage that? It was, uh, confiscated from us after a few too many outspoken comments about our former Supreme Chancellor made them stop turning a blind eye to our operations.“

“Theron,” Ixaleii said with a smile. “First my ship, then you. That’s two I owe him now.”

“Theron,” Corso repeated. “Do uh… do you guys still see a lot of each other?”

“Do you mean am I still sleeping with him? Well, yeah. But not until really recently, he only came over to the Alliance a few months ago.”

“Does he know you’re married yet or are you still letting him twist in the wind?”

Ixaleii blushed.

“Corso, I don’t really want to talk about Theron. Please, I haven’t seen you in years.”

“I know. I know.” He sighed heavily, and then groaned a bit. “I’m sorry, that was low of me,” he said, looking away. “I try not to be jealous. It’s not fair to you, because I know what you promised me. That you’ll always love me. But I know how much you care about him too, and I know he makes you happy. I hate myself for it, but so many times during these past years, I’ve wondered if maybe you were out there somewhere, but with him. Forgetting about me.”

“I would never do that to you,” the Captain declared fiercely. “Never. Corso, I  _promised_ —”

“I know. Like I said, it was low of me.” He paused for a second, as if searching for the words. “I should have had more faith in you. But five and a half years, darling. That’s no easy amount of time. Especially not with things being the way they have been.”

“It must have been so hard, Corso. I can’t even fathom it. Just being without you these months I’ve been awake? It’s been agony. I can’t imagine… and with the Eternal Empire destroying so much…” Corso smiled sadly, but remained silent, so Ixaleii decided to change the subject. “You mentioned Risha earlier, is the crew still in contact?”

“Somewhat,” Corso said. “After we lost the ship, it became a bit of a challenge. Risha went to Dubrillion, claimed her throne, fought to make sure the Eternal Empire never noticed them so they might remain neutral. We talk pretty frequently; I know we didn’t exactly get on great back in the day, but it’s nice to make my way to Dubrillion as often as I can, just to escape the chaos for a bit. Last I heard, Spar’s been leading resistance groups of Mandos, and I guess we could have expected that. This war has really put her in her element. Bowdaar and I still work together from time to time, on the odd job. And Guss… we lost Guss.”

“Oh, no…”

“Kid had fire in him, he went out like a hero.”

Ixaleii had to take a big breath to steady herself. Guss Tuno, the little Mon Calamari who’d practically worshipped her. That was a hard blow to take.

“……And what have you been up to?” she asked, eager to move on.

“Odd jobs. Organizing militias on different worlds, helping out smugglers here and there… Mainly searching for you.” They were at the airlock door now, paused. Corso was gazing gently at his Captain, like he wasn’t even sure she was real. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said plainly. Ixaleii gave him a sad smile, but placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands easily found their place on her waist.

“You ready to show me just how much that is?” she asked flirtily, and Corso didn’t need telling twice. He kissed her, more gently this time, but still assertive. The next thing Ixaleii knew, she was being lifted, scooped up into Corso’s arms and carried across the threshold of the airlock. Ixaleii couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up, Captain, I’ve been wanting to do this since our wedding day, but we got married on the ship, so I couldn’t really.”

“Do what?” Ixaleii asked, amused. Her husband continued carrying her down the airlock.

“Back on Ord Mantell, there’s a tradition,” he explained. They had now reached the door to the ship, and Corso hit the panel to open it with his hip. “When a man marries a woman, he’s supposed to carry her into their home for the first time, to show how much love and devotion he has for her. Kinda dumb, I know…”

“I think it’s perfect,” she said warmly, craning her neck up to kiss her husband. “Welcome home, Corso.”

“Home,” he repeated, looking around the ship. “That it is.”

He carried her down the hall into the captain’s quarters, and laid her down on the bed. He straddled her, and was in the middle of pulling off his jacket when Ixaleii pulled him down roughly for another kiss. She was so hungry for him, clothes be damned, she was going to taste him. Corso managed to peel the jacket off and cast it aside roughly, then immediately his hands were on her. He stroked her face, her hair, her body through her clothes. Anything he could reach, all with such a sense of urgency. Ixaleii couldn’t help but laugh. Her first time making love with Theron after they’d been reunited was so sweet and reverent; he had treated her like a princess, or a goddess to be worshipped, touched her like she was made of spun glass. And here she was with Corso, her gentle husband who normally worshipped her, brought her gifts, treated her so sweetly, and with such admiration and respect. And he was the one being rough. He was kissing her hard and pulling her hair, biting at her lips and the skin on her neck. Ixaleii involuntarily gasped with pleasure, only further fueling Corso’s passion. He kissed her even deeper and squeezed his fingers into her sides hard enough to leave bruises, all while moaning into her mouth.

He was hard now; Ixaleii could feel him pressing against her through his pants. The thing was, he seemed to be as content as she was to just make out like teenagers for now. He made no moves to get her naked just yet, simply continued to kiss and touch her until he had to pull away to catch his breath.

Ixaleii took advantage of the lull in activity to reach up and tug at the cord holding his dreadlocks up and away from his face in a bunch atop his head. They fell to his shoulders. Ixaleii smiled, always so mystified by how much longer they seemed hanging like that. She touched his face gently, looking at him as closely as she could, tracing over his scars and enjoying the contrast between her pale hand and his light brown skin. She then looked to the cord still in her hand, smiling as she looked it over.

“I bought this for you,” she said, admiring the braided nerf leather. Corso smiled and took it gently from her, placing it on her bedside table. He then reached around his neck and pulled from under his shirt a necklace. Dangling from it was a shard of deep red ruby, a fake Sullustan relic she’d given to him after she’d acquired it when her rival Skavak had tried to pass it off on some unsuspecting Imperials. There was also a small locket.

“Open it,” Corso urged, and she did. It projected a small holo portrait of herself, laughing. Ixaleii wasn’t even sure when Corso had taken it, but it made her tear up nonetheless. “There hasn’t been a day since I lost you that I haven’t looked at that and thought about you,” he said.

“Come here,” she breathed tearfully, and she pulled him in again to kiss him. The Captain was absolutely overcome with emotion, and it seemed Corso was too, because once again she felt his tears. She pulled away, and gazed into his eyes. “I love you so much, Corso.”

“I love you too, Captain,” he said gently.”I can’t believe I have you back.”

“You’ll have me for the rest of your life, Corso, I’m never leaving you like that again.”

“Good.” He kissed her again, pulling her up so they sat face to face on the large bed. “Can I undress you?” he asked. Ixaleii smiled coyly.

“Only if you undress yourself first.”

Corso grinned wolfishly.

“Oh. I can do that.”

He pulled his shirt up over his head, exposing the rippled and scarred muscles beneath. Admiring them happily, Ixaleii sat back against her pillows, biting her lip a bit. It made Corso smirk when he saw her.

“Hey,” he said. “Help me with my boots.”

“You wore boots into my bed?”

“I ain’t exactly had a chance to take them off, Captain!” he protested. “And I don’t see that you’ve taken yours off either!”

Ixaleii laughed heartily, and helped Corso pull the boots from his feet. He then pulled down his pants, and cast them away easily. The Captain felt a low swooping in her gut. She’d forgotten how attractive he was naked. She looked him over appreciatively, eyes drinking in everything from his powerful and well toned thighs to the hair on his scarred chest. Her mouth watered. She wanted him so badly.

“Your turn,” Corso said in a low, gravelly tone that made Ixaleii shudder. He started at her feet, gently pulling off her boots, and then he ran his hands up the length of her body to her shoulders, where  he helped her shrug off her orange flight jacket. He then unzipped her shirt, slipping his hands underneath to feel the skin of her breasts. Before she’d met Corso, Ixaleii had always thought of her breasts as being a bit small and unappealing, but he’d never been able to get enough of them. She shivered at his tender touch.

“Now that’s the Corso I know,” she breathed. “And here I thought you were going to be rough with me all night.

“Oh, I can be,” he said, amused, now removing her shirt. “If that’s what you want, sugar.”

“I just want you Corso,” she very nearly moaned. He smiled, slipping a hand beneath her waistband and between her thighs. Ixaleii cried out as he ran two fingers over her clit, and leaned in to run his tongue over her left nipple at the same time.

“I can tell,” he said when he lifted his lips from her skin. “Darling, you’re so wet.”

“Get these pants off of me now, Corso, I want you inside me.”

“Already?” he teased. “But what if I’m having fun just like this?”

He plunged his fingers inside of her and used his thumb to rub her clit, making her squirm and squeal with delight.

“Corso,” she pleaded. “Baby, I will take these pants off myself if I have to.”

“All right, all right,” he conceded, smirking. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before leaning in to kiss her. He then pulled her pants down to her ankles, where Ixaleii kicked them off. Corso pressed his naked body against hers and she almost screamed it felt so good. His skin was warm and as always, surprisingly smooth for a man so covered in hair and blaster scars. Kisses were being pressed all over her neck, mouth and face, and then she felt him press the head of his erection against the wetness of her labia. He ran his cock up and down the slickness, over and over, relishing in every moan and sigh she gave him.

“Baby, please,” she begged weakly, and then finally, he plunged into her.

Corso had to pause for a moment to collect himself and find a way to best position his wife, but it wasn’t more than a few moments before he was thrusting into her. Ixaleii cried out again and again as he hit every spot inside of her that made her go crazy. He knew her so well, better than anyone, he knew exactly how to please her and to make her beg him for more. He was kissing her roughly again, moaning into her mouth, his fingers were pressed deeply into the flesh of her waist as he thrust and thrust. Ixaleii could feel an orgasm building within her. This was probably going to be the fastest time they’d ever had, but she didn’t even care. She dug her nails into his back and threw her head back on the pillows, her mouth wide open as she screamed her husband’s name over and over as she came. He thrust into her even harder as she did, angling her now to hit the spot that made her screams become wordless gibberish.

“Ix-Ixaleii,” he stammered, and she knew then he was close. It was the only time he called her by her name. And on cue, Corso came, shuddering and thrusting into her unsteadily.  He slowed his pace eventually, sinking down onto the bed half on top of his wife, breathing heavily. Ixaleii felt the wetness trickling down her thighs, and winced a bit as he pulled out of her completely, so he might lie beside her. “That was good,” he said, out of breath, as he pulled her into his arms. Ixaleii laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. It was.

“I love you, Corso,” she said warmly.

“I love you, too” he replied. “So much.”

He began to trace his fingers over the skin of waist and stomach, but stopped abruptly when he reached a large raised scar on the left side of her abdomen.

“That’s new,” he said, sitting up so he could look at the now old wound a bit closer. “Holy— Darling, what the hell happened to you?”

“Lightsaber,” she said grimly. “Courtesy of everyone’s favourite emperor, Arcann.”

Corso lay back down beside her, facing her on the pillow. He touched her face, smiling sadly.

“You’ve really been through the wringer, ain’t you?”

“You could say that.”

He kissed her gently on the forehead, and reached blindly for the sheets, pulling them up around them both.

“One day, we’re finally gonna see peace, Captain,” he said. “And I swear to you, we are going to live the most pampered, relaxed retirement this galaxy has ever seen. It’ll happen, just you wait and see.”

“I hope you’re right, Corso,” she said.

“I know I’m right.”

“What, are you a jedi now?”

Corso laughed, and pulled her in close.

“Go to sleep, love,” he said sweetly. “I’ll keep you safe.”

——

It was hard to imagine explaining it to an outsider, but in spite of the horror and threat of war that surrounded him on a near constant basis, Theron Shan definitely had to admit that recently he was much happier than he had been in a very long time. Pinpointing the reason for this happiness was easy, considering she had a name, and that name was Ixaleii Stardust.

Even when he’d had a horrible day, like he’d certainly had today, all he had to do was call the Commander, and even if she was away on a mission, just hearing her voice for those few spare seconds was usually enough to soothe his frayed nerves. Even better was when she was there in person, because then he could ask to see her in private for a few minutes in order steal a kiss or two. Sometimes Theron even got lucky, and they had time enough for a bit more. And then there were nights like tonight, when he got really lucky. Supremely lucky. Three rounds of sex on the XS lucky.

All he could do as he lay there in the Captains bed was cover his eyes and laugh. Ixaleii cuddled in next to him, laughing as well, laying her head on his shoulder and starting to trace patterns on his sweat drenched chest. Theron tried to pull the sheets around them, but he felt wobbly and unstable, so he gave up after only getting them up over their feet.

“Sorry,” he said to Ixaleii. “I just… yeah. Yeah.”

Ixaleii smiled.

“You must have been useless on the night where you made it to five.”

“I think I slept for a week solid after that, yeah.” He smiled, remembering what that night had been like. “Nekzursul. Now he was an interesting guy,” he said wistfully. Ixaleii lifted her head slightly, an eyebrow cocked.

“He?” she asked. “Guy?” Theron shrugged.

“Is that a problem?”

Ixaleii lay back down, chuckling. She went back to running her finger over his chest.

“You never cease to amaze me Theron Shan, even when I think I have you figured out.” That made Theron smile. “What was he like?”

“Zabrak, Force user, Sith Empire ex-pat believe it or not. He was… like I said he was interesting. Wasn’t adverse to using the Force in the bedroom, which was kind of weird, he was unusually caring for a Sith, which was weirder, and kind of clingy, so—”

“Hey Captain! Koth said you might be on the ship, I just got back from the Outer Rim a bit early and I…”

Theron wasn’t sure if he’d ever been in a more awkward situation. There was Corso Riggs, right there, standing in front of them, his voice trailing off into silence as he realized what he’d walked in on. Theron felt the wobbliness flee from his limbs almost instantly, and he quickly grabbed the sheets, pulling them up to cover himself and Ixaleii as best that he could. There was silence, painful, loud silence whooshing around them, but Theron wasn’t sure that he could even break it if he tried. Ixaleii looked absolutely terror-struck, all color had drained from her face and her eyes were… Well wide didn’t even begin to describe it. Corso on the other hand? He looked like he wanted to die on the very spot of embarrassment. Theron watched the man blush redder than a true blooded Sith, and finally, he turned quickly and left without a word. Ixaleii sighed, rising from the bed, kicking the sheets away from both of them as she did.

“Corso, wait, come back, I—”

Theron pulled her back down to the bed by her wrist, and she landed with a soft thump. He pulled her back into his arms, desperately not wanting her to go after her companion.  He’d had enough awkwardness for one night. He was just musing at how light Ixaleii was for such as strong woman, when immediately she began to struggle against him, showing him just how strong she really was.

“What gives, Theron? Come on! Let go of me, I need to apologize!”

“Ix, he’ll be fine. You can talk to him tomorrow,” Theron assured and he felt her muscles go slack of tension. “I’m sure it’s not the first time he’s seen you naked.”

Now it was Ixaleii’s turn to blush, and Theron couldn’t help but smile a bit as he watched her. The light pink creeping across her face offset her freckles and green eyes so beautifully. He touched her chin lightly, turning her to face him. Running a finger gently over the scar that ran across the Captain’s face, over her right eye, he leaned in to kiss her for what must have been the thousandth time that night. Ixaleii shuddered and melted in his arms, and when he pulled away, she was grinning at him hazily.

“Theron Shan, you absolute scoundrel, you can’t possibly be thinking of round four. I’m the respectable lady Commander after all, people might start to talk!”

The agent had to laugh at that, and he pecked her lightly on the mouth before lying back down. She followed soon after, head once again on his chest.

“Even if I wanted, I couldn’t, Ix. You’ve worn me out. Well… Certain parts of me.”

Ixaleii laughed her infectious, bubbly laugh, but didn’t say anything. Theron began to play with her short hair, gently twisting it between his fingers.

“You know, I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard him say,” Theron confessed.

“Who, Corso?” the Captain asked, laughing incredulously. “You’ve just never seen him in his element. Normally you can’t get him to shut up. You get that man talking about his guns?” She let out a low whistle. Theron smiled.

“Is he your brother? I’ve been wondering.”

“What makes you think that, Theron? We look nothing alike.” Theron felt her stiffen a bit. It was subtle, but he knew how to read people. His line of work kind of demanded it. His brow furrowed. Maybe they’d dated?  That certainly would give new meaning to the blush that had covered the Captain’s face when Theron had mentioned Corso having probably seen her naked.

“You could have different fathers, I don’t know! I guess it’s just how implicitly he trusts you, how well you two fight together, how he was always by your side back on Manaan and Rishi and Yavin 4…. There’s a lot of loyalty there, I’m a little curious. And you were really upset about losing him. Plus he waited for you for five years. That’s devoted.”

“Well, he’s  _not_  my brother,” Ixaleii said. “We met on Ord Mantell about seven years back, working a job together for a mutual client. Third partner blindsided us, stole my ship, Corso’s favourite gun Torchy, and a whole mess of cargo I was supposed to be delivering to a certain Rogun the Butcher.

Theron winced.

“Glad you’re still with us.”

“Oh, so you’ve heard of dear Rogun, I take it? We actually ended up on the same side a bit down the road, funny how that works.”

“So Corso, he’s you… partner?” Ixaleii stiffened again, and this time Theron couldn’t ignore it. “Ix, it’s okay if you dated him! I’m not going to judge you. Even if he does apparently name his guns. And I promise I won’t be jealous.”

“Theron, you’re not going to like this,” she said, sitting up and turning her back to him. Her shoulders were hunched, and it made Theron frown. He had a bad feeling about this. “I wanted to say something before… before all this. But the timing was always so terrible, and I was just so ashamed that I hadn’t told you yet, and I… I…”

“Ixaleii,” he said gravely. Warningly.

She turned to him slowly, head low, eyes filled with shame.

“Theron, Corso is my husband.”

It was like a permacrete detonator had just exploded inside his head. Theron was dazed. So many things he might have expected, but that? He didn’t mean to let his mouth fall open when he heard her say it, but he was no longer in control. He knew how stupid he must look, sitting there naked, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth gaping like a gizka, but it was like he was watching himself instead of controlling himself. Eventually, the immediate shock started to abate and the thoughts began to rush into his head, one after another. How could he have been so stupid? He was a spy! He could have found the records easily, but no, he’d always promised himself he wouldn’t go digging into Ixaleii’s past out of respect for her, and now that decision was definitely feeling like a stupid one. There was a distinct, physical pain starting to build in both his head and in his chest, and he began to talk nineteen to the dozen just to distract himself.

“Your… what? You mean used to be. You have to mean that. Ix, there’s no way, there’s no way you… you are. You’re married. How long? Were you married when I met you? D-do… D-do you lo-love him?!” Theron was stammering now, and he felt like he was going to be sick. This was why he preferred being a loner. He could almost dink liquid carbonite, he felt so profoundly stupid. And hurt.

“Yes,” the Captain replied sheepishly. At least she had the good grace to feel shame. Didn’t make it hurt less.

“So all this—” Theron’s voice broke and he paused to gesture around as he blinked away an unwelcome tear. “All this was a lie? Just a game or something like that? What the hell do I even mean to you, Ix? Five years! Five years, and I thought of you every damn day and was sick to my stomach with how much I missed you, and… And… Corso. You cheated on him? You cheated on your husband and LIED to me?” The anger was flowing hot in Theron now. “You  _love_ him, but you did  _this?!_ ” He was trying not to shout, but it was proving impossible. Not even a childhood spent with the Jedi could curb these emotions.

“Theron, it’s not like that at all.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, don’t you  _DARE_  Captain, you are in one hell of an asteroid field right now.”

“Theron, just listen to me laser brain! I swear to you this isn’t what- I wasn’t  _lying_ to you, I just didn’t have the chance- I… Theron, I would  _not_  do something like that to you, none of what you just said!  _Ever!_ ” Theron snorted derisively, but he looked at her. She was staring back, and those green eyes were afire. “Listen to me Theron. He knew.  _He’s known._ I love you  _both._ ”

That threw Theron. His mind boggled a bit, searching for words. She meant it. She absolutely meant it.

“Ix, I knew you were a shameless flirt, but that..? You…? What does your husband even  _think_  of his wife… sleeping with…? How is he not insanely jealous?”

“He is sometimes,” she admitted. “But he knows how happy you make me. He knew when he married me that I’m… this way. He promised me he wouldn’t try to keep me from loving other people as long as I always love him, and I do Theron. I will.” She was crying now, the tears were flowing steadily down her face and over her chin, and Theron didn’t even know how to react. Ixaleii was not the crying type. “I wish I wasn’t like this, I wish I could have been happy with one man. I didn’t ask to love you both, it just happened. And I’m so selfish, I’m sorry, but you could never make me choose. I know you’ll probably hate me now, and I don’t blame you. But I do love you Theron. Everything we’ve shared? It’s been real.” Theron deflated, hearing that. He wasn’t sure what to feel, but he knew he shouldn’t feel anger anymore.

“Ixaleii,” he breathed, pity creeping in now. “Why… Why did you do this to yourself? Why didn’t you just tell me?” She gave him a scathing look that said it all, and immediately Theron knew: there was no way she could have. He began to knead his forehead, covering his eyes. “I’ll need to think about this, Ix. I mean… you lied to me. I see why you did, but… I need to be alone for a bit. I’m sorry.”

It only took Theron a few spare seconds to find his pants and pull them up around his waist, then grab his shirt and leave the room. Ixaleii offered no words, nor actions of resistance; she just sat there looking defeated. And small. So small. Theron tried not to look at her.

The agent fully intended to return to the base, and to his office, but he only made it as far as the ship’s common area before he knew he needed to sit down. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting by the sabacc table, mashing his shirt in his hands and staring stony faced in thought before Corso joined him. All he knew is that he’d been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the other man until he spoke. The sound made Theron jump.

“Hey, easy there!” Corso said placatingly. “I didn’t mean to startle ya. I uh… you look like you could use a drink.”

Theron thought for a second.

“Yeah, a drink would be nice,” he said, hating how wrecked his voice sounded. He hadn’t even cried. Corso looked Theron over and then nodded, and kicked a panel at the base of the sabacc table. It slid open, revealing a snifter of Corellian whiskey. Smuggler’s ship. Figured. Corso poured them each a glass, and then handed one to his wife’s lover, offering his own in a toast.

“Cheers,” he said, and Theron clinked the glass half-heartedly before downing the alcohol in one gulp. Corso said nothing, but his eyebrows rose as he sipped his own whiskey.

“So I take it the Captain told you we’re married,” he said eventually. Theron nodded stiffly. “And it didn’t go so well.” This time he shook his head, grimacing. “Is she okay?” Theron shrugged. “Are  _you_  okay?” Theron took a long time to respond to that question. In the end he settled for a brusque shake of the head. No. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Theron chewed his lip. It was a nervous habit of his.

“How are you so… okay with this?” Theron asked, and Corso smiled wanly.

“I’ve been married to her for a long time. I’ve had longer than you to process this.” He sighed.  “I was probably more upset than you when she first told me. I wanted to call off our engagement. Almost left the ship.”

“Why didn’t you?” Theron asked earnestly. Corso shrugged nonchalantly.

“Because I love her and I couldn’t stand the thought of losing her, and this is part of her.” He swirled his glass. “You’re the first she’s ever… ever gone this far with. There’s been a lot of flirting, a few kisses. Some were to get things she wants, but most were real. You though…  You’re different. And she’s wanted to tell you for so long, Theron. She was gonna have the three of us sit down tomorrow… I’m sorry I managed to shoot that tauntaun in the face.” Theron sighed.

“She probably wasn’t planning on having me spend the night either, I just…. Every time I see her is so precious to me now. Because of how long I had to go without her.”

“Yeah,” Corso said wistfully. “I get it.”

Theron studied his face, realizing all at once that this was a man who’d gone five and a half years without his wife, and while watching society as he knew it collapse around his ears to boot.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Corso nodded his acknowledgment. They were quiet for a moment, Corso taking sips of his drink, Theron staring at his empty glass.

“She said she loves me,” Theron blurted eventually. Again, Corso shrugged.

“She means it,” he said casually. “I don’t know what to tell you.” There was silence again as Theron chewed his lip. Corso drank down the rest of his Corellian whiskey, and then took a moment to look Theron over.

“Do you love her?” he asked plainly. Theron was taken aback, but he steeled himself to answer.

“Yeah, I… Yeah,” he said. Corso nodded.

“Thought as much.”

“Corso, can I ask you something? Why are you so…? Why are you talking to me like this?”Corso smiled.

“The way I see it, Agent Shan,” he said with a smile. “We love the same woman. We both want to make her happy. That makes us on the same side.”

Theron considered that for a moment. It still just was… well, a lot. He wasn’t sure how to process it.

“You can call me Theron, Corso,” he said quietly instead. Corso laughed, standing and clapping the other man on the back.

“You do realize I call my wife Captain, right?” He laughed. “Come on, Agent Shan, I take it you need somewhere to crash for the night. Let me show you the bunks.”

“I was going to go back to base, actually, we’re not far—”

“I’ve seen the cot they gave you, Agent, come on. I know it’s awkward, but at least it’ll be comfortable.”

“She’s gonna want to talk to me in the morning, isn’t she.” Theron said. “That’s why you want me to stay here.”

Corso raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly Agent, the Captain might never speak to you again if you don’t say something first. That bravado of hers covers a lot of insecurity.” Theron let out a frustrated sigh, and kneaded his eyes with his palms. “You’ll feel better in the morning, Agent Shan. I promise you.”

“I hope you’re right, Corso,” Theron breathed. “I certainly hope you’re right.”

Corso was right about one thing: The bunk was comfortable. However, when he awoke, Theron felt no better than he had the night previous. If possible, he felt worse. His head was pounding. Not even the pain dampening implants he had seemed to be enough to block out the ache. And his stomach felt like a pit of k’lor slugs. This was awful.  He had no idea how to even begin to sort through his feelings. She lied. Ixaleii had lied. There was no way around that. But he didn’t know at this point if he even blamed her.

‘ _Just look at how I reacted,_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _No wonder she was nervous. You proved all her fears right, Theron, look at yourself, screaming at her like that. How could you have done that? She probably never told you because she was dreading the possibility of that exact scenario, you lame brained bantha.’_

And then on top of it, the worst part of all, the thing that dug the knife in deepest, was the fact that she loved him… and he loved her. Still. In spite of everything, he still—

A low rumble shook Theron’s stomach. Looked like only having whiskey for dinner was starting to catch up with him. He groaned, willing himself to make his way to the ship’s mess hall, and the replicator within. Maybe food would settle his stomach a bit, or do something for this damned headache. Self loathing wasn’t going to do either. Plus, the XS replicator actually pumped out some halfway decent tasting protein, as far as ships replicators went. He filled a plate, and stood there eating, glad to have a mundane task to distract him for the moment, to help him escape the trauma of the night previous, even if just for a minute. There wasn’t anything that needed his attention right then other than his food, and it was almost calming. That is, until Ixaleii walked in, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Theron dropped the plate. The awful clanging sound made Ixaleii shriek and jump, which in turn made Theron throw up his hands.

“It’s me! It’s me, I’m sorry! Corso said I could spend the night, and I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

Theron had just time enough to watch the tears well up in Ixaleii’s eyes before she turned on her heel and ran. She was quick. Theron was quicker.

“Ix, no, come back. Ix!” He caught her by the wrist. “Ixaleii.”

“Theron please.” He let go of her wrist, but spoke quickly before she could run again.

“Ix… are you okay?” He went to wipe away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek, and she flinched, swatting his hand away. Theron’s eyes couldn’t help but widen a bit at that. He backed away. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for,” she scoffed, trying her hardest to sound cheerful as she rubbed at her eyes. It wasn’t working well.

“Shouting at you last night, for one thing. Startling you just now, for another.” He chewed his lip. “And I’m sorry for not coming for you myself when you were Arcann’s prisoner… And not finding Corso for you sooner. Ixaleii, I’m just… I could do so much better. Maybe if I had, telling me about your husband would have been easier for you, I just—”

“Theron stop. Stop right there.”

He listened, and began to suck and chew on his lip again. Ixaleii laughed a bit at that, which caused Theron to frown. She then sighed, moving in closer.

“There’s nothing you could have done different, Theron. This was my fault.” He tried to protest, but she quieted him. “I don’t mean that in an ‘I hate myself’ sort of way, Theron, but I know why this happened and it wasn’t… you. So please stop looking for a way to blame yourself. Back when this all started, I thought it was just a fling. Corso and I had our agreement, I had yet to really take advantage of it, you were there, you were attractive, so I flirted. Stole a few kisses. I didn’t tell you I was married, because I knew it would turn you off. And why should I have, at that point? What we had was so casual. At that point, I wasn’t sure if each time I saw you was going to be the last. I didn’t realize I was going to end up feeling… this way.”

“Loving me?” Theron provided, and Ixaleii gave a small smile. “Uh… when did you start?”

“Probably from the moment I saw you, but I only realized… well after Revan kidnapped and tortured you. I was just so scared, Theron.”

Theron took her hands in his, catching her eyes and smiling wistfully.

“That’s when I realized how serious my feelings were too,” he confessed. “When I heard you screaming at Revan, demanding to know where I was. I’ll never forget what you said, Ix. ‘I will tear this place apart if I have to, where’s Theron?’ You had so much passion. You cared about me.”

“I gave you a pretty intense kiss when that ordeal was over.”

“That you did,” Theron confirmed.

“And then… Then there was Yavin 4.” Theron smiled.

“I remember,” he said, unable to help but grin. “I still can’t believe our first time was on a military conference table.”

Ixaleii blushed a bit, giggling.

“It was so good, too, Theron. It was… I mean, I used to get around, that was pretty damn special. I should have probably told you then. About Corso.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I still wasn’t sure if you wanted me as more than the occasional screw. And then when you didn’t talk to me for those weeks after, I was even less sure. I mean yeah… that was stupid. I should have just called you myself. But I just simply didn’t know. And then what, was I going to tell you after Ziost? After we both watched a planet get turned to dust, and you’d basically lost your job? I mean, I knew by then how much you truly cared, but the timing was so wrong. I was captured so soon after that. And while I was sleeping, you sent me that message over the holonet…”

Now it was Theron’s turn to blush. He remembered how many drafts he’d written, how raw his heart had felt. He inadvertently squeezed Ixaleii’s hand. It hurt to remember her being gone.

“I thought about you every day,” he said quietly. “I just wanted you back so badly.”

“I know, Theron,” Ixaleii said. “And I should have told you about Corso right then, when we reunited. Before we had that amazing night together, I should have told you. But the point almost seemed moot. I had no idea if… if…” She swallowed. “I don’t want to sound like I lost faith in him, but I had no idea if he was alive. Or if he’d moved on and married someone else. Valkorion said these things to me while I was sleeping, Theron, these awful things that made me doubt. I didn’t think I was going to see him again.”

“But then Port Nowhere…”  Theron said.

“Then Port Nowhere,” Ixaleii repeated.

“And now we’re here.”

Ixaleii looked up at Theron, smiling sadly.

“You know, I thought I was going to die. When I fought Arcann. When he pulled me onto that lighsaber, I thought that was it. People don’t come back from that, Theron. It’s the only time in my life that I truly believed that I was about to die. And you know what was going through my mind? You. You and Corso. How much I wished I could have seen you both one last time. Not my friends who were with me, not the success of our mission. You. Because I love you.” The Captain’s voice faltered and broke, and Theron could see she was tearing up again. This time, she didn’t flinch when he went to wipe away her tears. “That’s why I can’t choose, Theron. I love you both so much, and I know it’s selfish and bad or whatever, but you could never make me choose when I love you both so much.”

“Ix,” Theron breathed emotionally. “Ix, come here.”

He drew her into her his arms and held her as tightly and fiercely as he could as she cried. His choice was made. This was the woman he loved, and Corso was right: that she loved both of them was part of her. This was the way she was. And as long as she loved him, that was all he could really ask of her.

“You know I love you too, right Ixaleii?” he asked quietly, while still holding her to his chest.  “I mean… I’ve never said it, I’m bad at it. But you know, right?”

“I know,” she said affectionately, starting to wipe at her eyes. Theron felt a rush of emotion, and squeezed her a bit tighter.

“Good.”

“Hey, Captain, did you spill something in the mess hall or was that—”

Corso walked in, and they both immediately let go of each other. Corso was blushing again, but he didn’t leave this time. And he was smiling.

“Don’t you two stop on my account, I’m gonna have to get used to walking in on you guys it seems anyways. Just as much as Theron is gonna have to get used to seeing my naked hind end. We gotta make this even after all, buddy.”

The tips of Theron’s ears went red, and Ixaleii laughed. She snaked an arm around his waist, and gestured for Corso to come closer. One arm still around Theron, she drew her husband in for a kiss, and then gently paced her other arm around him. Corso smiled as she pulled away, and then she turned to Theron.

“You’re still blushing,” she teased, and his face suddenly felt even hotter. Ixaleii kissed him then, hard, and Theron felt his eyes flutter closed. Her lips were like heaven. How could anyone help falling in love with a woman who kissed like that? When Ixaleii finally pulled way, he almost felt dazed.

“So, what do you say? Family then? All three of us?”

“Family,” Corso agreed, and Theron couldn’t help but smile. Family was never something he’d really had.

“Family,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> OH HEY THIS FIC IS LIKE 2 YEARS OLD I JUST ONLY GOT AN AO3 ACCOUNT  
> Welcome to the Stardust Legacy. It's my magnum opus, and this is the fic that started it all.  
> This all started because I fucking love my smuggler. Her name is Ixaleii Stardust, she’s kind of the best. Yes I gave her an awful cheesy last name. I like Bowie, I couldn’t help myself. This was before Rogue One came out, lol  
> Anyways, like every SWTOR player alive, I have a lot of head canons about her due to the way I play her. Like many people playing as a female smuggler, I romanced Corso Riggs and found out how insanely jealous he can get pretty quickly. So I kinda stopped flirting with NPCs, despite knowing in my heart of hearts Ixaleii was a shameless flirt. That is, until I got to Rise of the Hutt Cartel. Now, I’d always headcanoned Ix as being bisexual, but in the Hutt Cartel expansion I got to make that canon and CORSO DIDN’T GET JEALOUS, it was amazing. I then found upon continuing to flirt with both Lana Beniko and Theron Shan throughout Shadow of Revan, Corso simply doesn’t get jealous in the first two expansions, I think they just didn’t record any companion reactions as part of the dialogue. Being a polyamorous person myself, I decided there was no reason why my smuggler couldn’t also be poly, so bam. I also was tired of waiting for the game to remember Corso and bring him back after KOTFE, so I started to wonder about how he might be reunited with his Captain.  
> I caught up with Knights of the Fallen Empire just before The Force Awakens came out, and since I wasn’t able to see the movie until a few weeks after it came out, this is what I did instead to avoid spoilers, I ficced hardcore.  
> Since then I've been writing thousands upon thousands of words for this universe.  
> Gotta love it right?


End file.
